NAND flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), are commonly used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players often include flash memory to store music, videos, and other media.
A system having a NVM can include a data structure that maps logical addresses used by a file system to physical addresses of the NVM (e.g., provides a logical-to-physical mapping). The structure can sometimes reside in volatile memory. As existing files are updated or additional files are added, the amount of memory required to store the mapping may increase accordingly. Thus, in some cases, the amount of memory allocated for the structure may be insufficient to capture all of the logical-to-physical mappings.